Eternal Wish 私の永遠の願い
by TeeLee123
Summary: A girl comes to Trunks claiming to have used the dragonballs and now he must grant all of her wishes before her 18th birthday. If he refuses, a wish will be taken from him. Trunks finds this hard to believe and, naturally, needs to be persuaded. Will Dende's master plan change Trunks for the better or will he become the most vicious enemy the Z fighters and Earth has ever faced?
1. Someone Uses the Dragonballs

_Teelee's note: Story is set after the defeat of Majin Buu, but before Trunks became the mature man we all know and love. He is out of character in this story, I guarantee most of you wont like him. Well, that's my goal anyway. :)_

* * *

Son Goku stared up at the sky. His wild black hair was pushed to the left by the light gust of wind. An unnatural wind, not one of nature but one of magic. Goku's two sons, Gohan and Goten, stood at his side. He did not make a sound, but the three Son's turned their heads to acknowledge the green Namekian they sensed approaching. They waited for an answer, but the Namekian stared worriedly at the sky.

"Piccolo?" The eldest son, Gohan, asked. It was hard for him to believe that Piccolo hadn't sensed this coming. Gohan knew his mentor had attuned senses when it came to disturbances and evil forces threatening the balance of Earth, he should know who's causing this and why.

Dark shadows danced across Piccolo's face. His green skin, large overpowering brow structure, small eyes, pointed nose and sharp canines looked sinister in the dim, red hued lighting. He glared at the three Sons, but only Gohan knew Piccolo didn't hate them. He hated himself for not seeing this coming, or maybe he did partially hate them for not being serious protectors of Earth like he was.

"This isn't good."

- Capsule Corporation -

They were going over sales charts in the meeting room when it happened.

Trunks rested his chin on his entwined hands as he stared across the room at the board with red and blue fluctuating lines, marking the success of past sales and the estimated failure of future sales. He was capable of fixing any problem his company encountered, so he wasn't worried. Not as worried as his fellow associates, anyway.

Trunks lowered his head to hide his smile. The workers sitting at his table were all stressed, He was surrounded in a cluster of greying hair, tapping pens, hushed coughs,and escaping sighs. The man conducting the presentation had a balding head, dabbed away sweat from his neck periodically, and repetitively pulled at his shirt collar.

Trunks knew what was expected of him. He was their leader, the news they were giving him wasn't good. Although he welcomed the challenge and wanted to kiss the charts that would save him from three months minimum of boredom- - Trunks forced down the smile and crossed his arms disapprovingly. The atmosphere instantly felt heavy to everyone in the room. Again, Trunks forced himself not to smile.

Suddenly, the blue sky and shining sun vanished. Grey clouds- - or smoke- - blurred past everyone stationed in the top floor of the building. Forgetting the future of Capsule Corporation, the workers stood up from their chairs, unsure of what to make of the sudden change in the weather. Trunks sensed they wanted to run. He bit the tip of his thumb, relaxed in his chair, crossed his knees and continued to stare at the charts as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Everyone relaxed slightly, and edged to the enormous windows to investigate the beautiful phenomenon.

"Is it a hurricane?"

"No, I've never seen one like this before."

"It couldn't be a tornado, could it?"

"No way. The weather report said nothing about a tornado."

Trunks coughed. His twelve associates turned away from the windows. Trunks gestured to the table, and they obeyed, returning to their chairs and continuing with the presentation. The charts no longer held Trunks' attention. Keeping his hands behind his back, Trunks stood with his nose less than a centimeter from pressing against the window. The man giving the presentation stammered in the middle of his speech. Trunks glanced back once to reassure him that he was listening.

Mixed with the grey clouds was the red hue of the sky,Dragon Dust was what Trunks' genius mother liked to call it. Once, when he was a child, a wish was made to restore the lives his father had brutally ended. The dragon Shenron had appeared, changing the sky into magnificent colors, similar to the sky now. His mother had her palms outstretched when Shenron shot out of the dragonballs, his scales rubbed against her skin as he passed, leaving behind a red shimmering coat similar to dust. She examined the Dragon Dust with the best technology available and did everything she could to extract the small traces of magic from within, but nothing worked. The Dragon Dust was poured into a small jar and set on her desk in the lab to be admired over the years.

Trunks frowned, wondering how Dragon Dust could be red when Shenron himself had green scales.

"Mr. Briefs?"

"It's just a thunder storm." It was the best lie he could come up with. The sparking magic in the air could easily be mistaken as lightning. Trunks didn't turn around after the sky quickly turned to blue and the sun reappeared." Thank you for your time. You're all dismissed."

Trunks studied his reflection in the window for a long time, the worry he felt in the pit of his stomach kept him from moving. Someone had somehow gathered the seven dragonballs and made a wish ( three wishes). He waited for a tyrant to suddenly rise to power, for a powerful foe to appear or for some apocalyptic sign, but none came.

-Mt. Paozu-

"Huh," Goku sighed, disappointed that an evil opponent hadn't appeared." I wonder what that person wished for?"


	2. The Way It Is

- Apartment -

Trunks closed his laptop shut, removed his glasses and sat back against the soft pillow, folding his arms under his head. His eyes scanned over his bedroom, attracted to the silver silk nightgown Marron wore. His gaze roamed to the exposed skin of her back and to the inviting cleavage the low neckline offered between her breasts. Marron smiled fleetingly as she passed the bed, her fingers focused on removing the diamond earrings dangling from her ears to her shoulders.

"I need a vacation." Trunks sighed, smiling warmly at Marron. She didn't say anything as she sat in front of the vanity mirror with her back to him. She stared at her reflection sorrowfully, then proceeded with her nightly ritual, taking out a make up remover towellette first.

Normally, Trunks would've walked out to the balcony for a smoke or gone downstairs for a drink to give her some privacy, but not this time. Trunks was too tired to feel anything but contentment. There'd be plenty of nights to come for him to feel short fragments of guilt.

"You're staying?" Marron asked, almost sneering at the question.

Trunks smirked. He wasn't ashamed tonight. Marron will not guilt him into feeling otherwise.

Marron masked her feelings as she wiped away the concealer by her mouth, revealing the red bruise where Trunks had hit her. She was complaining about taking out the trash every night, becoming emotional and raisng her voice as her rant progressed.

_"If you were home more often then maybe you could take out the trash for once!" She daringly tossed the filled trash bag in front of his feet, barely missing his shoes. She was panting, her small arms shaking from lifting something too heavy." I can't do this, Trunks. I'm not ready for this. I'm always alone, you're always working. I don't see how this can- - "_

_Trunks slapped her then. Her green eyes widened, the fight leaving them quickly. She wasn't a tigress eager to be freed. She was a weak mouse, scuttling to the farthest corner of the cage inside her subconscious. Locking herself deep inside was the only defense she had against Trunks._

"_Don't you ever leave me!" Trunks warned, pointing his finger in her shocked face. He wanted to hurt her some more, to yell. No, more than that. He wanted to feel her bones breaking under his fists._

_Trembling, Trunks left the apartment. He knew she would be gone when he came back, and jealousy burned in the pit of his stomach at the thought. When he stumbled into the kitchen at two in the morning, flicking on the lights, he was shocked to see Marron sitting on a chair waiting for him. _

_Marron didn't say anything. She was calm, stubbornly committing to her decision. " I wont leave you."_

_Trunks kneeled in front of her and kissed the top of her hand." I'm sorry. I will never hurt you again."_

Marron wiped the blush from the left side of her cheek, which looked swollen and ghastly without the pink pigment to hide it. She had burned his favorite pants, carelessly leaving the iron on to answer the home phone. He was already frustrated with work, an employee didn't show. Hitting her made him feel better.

Trunks looked away from the greenish tint under Marron's right eye, a healing bruise. They had went out to dinner, a new restaurant had just opened. He'd almost forgotten what Marron's smile looked like or how she sounded when she was happy. She laughed joyfully when he spun her on the dance floor, both of them barely aware of the playing violins or the couples slow dancing around them. They were in their own world, and nothing existed except the two of them. The night should've ended perfectly, but Trunks caught Marron flirting with the valet.

_"We were just talking," Marron huffed, trying to walk away, but Trunks wouldn't let her go._

_"Slut! Whore! Bitch!" Trunks roared, making a scene in the parking lot. Marron pursed her lips, saying nothing as she got into the car. Trunks continued his verbal insults on the drive home, but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. Trunks clenched his jaw, growing more furious by the second._

_Marron was doing everything Trunks told her to do when he got like that- - She walked away._

Trunks glanced at Marron's upper arms, seeing the fading purple bruises where he grabbed her- - trapped her- - then punched her, right in the eye.

"I'll be downstairs." Trunks murmured, looking away from the telling stories on Marron's face. He glanced back before closing the door, catching Marron slump forward in relief .

Trunks stepped out into the cold January night, raising his hands to blow his warm breath into them. _I think I'll take a little walk. Marron should be finished with her nightly ritual by then._

Trunks had taken a few steps off his porch when he noticed a dark figure, peeking around the corner of his apartment, disappear into the alley. Trunks didn't go after the person who had been watching him. It could've been anybody: Women dying to confess their love for him, bitter businessmen he'd fired, or a journalist. It could've also been an enemy.

He wanted it to be an enemy, and kept glancing behind him as he walked. His Saiyan blood quivered in anticipation at the thought of being ambushed, or challenged when he least suspected it. He walked all night, sometimes leaping on the tops of tall buildings just to see if someone was in fact following him.

If someone was following him, they were too smart for him to catch.

**Whoa, it's kind of dark, maybe this should be rated M? It starts off a little intense, then becomes light and funny, then changes back into intense, then a calmlike feeling towards the end of the story but still intense but not rated M intense.**


	3. First Wish

- Capsule Corporation.-

Trunks sat in his chair, a mug of coffee in one hand, and the morning paper in the other. His secretary, Meeka, had already debriefed him on his schedule ahead. Nothing in the schedule was too important or challenging, except for the meeting with Mr. Takeru from Urekat Corporation. Trunks was looking forward to meeting with the famed prodigy of Urekat Corp, like him, Takeru was also the youngest CEO of his company. Takeru being two years Trunks' senior.

_All I have to do is persuade him to partner with Capsule Corporation and get him to fund our latest spacecraft._ Trunks inhaled the cinnamon flavor of his coffee and took a sip._ Easy. I bet it wont take more than ten minutes and I'll have him eating out the palm of my hand._

"Sir do you have an appointment? Sir, you can't go in there!" Meeka hollered from her desk stationed outside Trunks' office.

Trunks smiled at the two familiar men that barged into his office.

Goku stood tall, his eyes darting to each corner of the room as if looking for someone. Goten had a pleading expression on his face, which alerted Trunks that something wasn't right. It wasn't Goten's idea to come here, it was Goku's. And Goku never visits anyone, unless it's training related.

"It's okay Meeka. They're my friends." Trunks said, waving Meeka out of his office.

Meeka rolled her eyes." Just don't forget about the meeting in twenty minutes!"

Goku didn't speak unitl Trunks closed his door and knew that nobody could listen in on their conversation.

"It's been three weeks." Goku said.

Trunks arched his brow.

Goten sighed." He means it's been three weeks since the dragonballs were used." Goten's face turned red." He's paranoid that someone's out to get him. He thinks it's someone we know who used the dragonballs since they're not common knowledge." Goten's face flushed as he looked into Trunks' eyes." We've already questioned Vegeta, Bulma, Mr. Satan, Videl, Buu, my Mom, Tien, Roshi, Yamcha, Eighteen, Marron, and Krillin. You're the only one we haven't questioned."

"You think I'm the one who summoned Shenron?" Trunks thought it was amusing that his best friend and Goku would come to his office pointing fingers at him." There's no way I could've summoned him. I was working when it happened!" Trunks threw his hands up in the air." Why would I summon that dragon anyway? I'm the richest man in the world! I already have everything I want!"

"Good point," Goku said, swiping a powdered donut from Trunks' desk.

"I'm sorry. . .I told him it wasn't you," Goten stammered, embarrassed about the whole situation. Trunks patted his friend on the back to let him know he forgave him. It wasn't that big of a deal to Trunks. Besides, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't guilty of something. And he definitely was. It just wasn't something Goku and Goten needed to concern themselves with.

"You didn't tell anyone about the dragonballs, did you?" Goku asked, shoving another donut into his mouth while he talked.

"Of course not."

"Okay. I guess I'll have to ask Dende who made the wish." Goku stuffed a donut in each pocket of his gi and flew out the window.

"Has he ever thought that maybe the person who made the wish wasn't someone completely evil and seeking world power?"

Goten gave Trunks a small smile and flew out the window after his dad. Trunks wished he could fly to the lookout too. He was curious to know who had used the dragonballs. He only hoped it was someone powerful enough to give him a worthy fight. It had been too long since either of them had a difficult fight since Buu. They all could use a challenge before they died of boredom.

Trunks turned away from the window. There was someone knocking at his office door. It was strange that Meeka didn't let the person in herself, but maybe she had to use the restroom and left her desk.

"What?" Trunks asked when he opened the door, vowing to fire the person who dared to disturb him. Twenty minutes in the morning was all the time he had for himself, and most of that time had already been taken up by Goku and Goten's visit. Now it seemed his time would be wasted on the homely, teenaged girl standing before him." Oh. Are you here to interview me for your school newspaper or something?"

"Or something." The girl smiled, her hazel eyes shining with happiness as she looked at him.

Trunks motioned for the girl to step into his office and closed the door.

"Make this quick. I have a meeting to go to," Trunks walked across the room and grabbed the briefcase near his desk. He'd been interviewed for a lot of school newspapers and had his answers memorized. None of the students ever asked him anything more than the boring basics: Did you always want to work at Capsule Corp? When's your birthday? Are you single? Is your tie a clip on? It wasn't hard to tell that those students weren't geniuses. All of them were girls of course, love struck by his appearance and charms. He kind of liked having school girls swoon over him. It only boosted his arrogant ego.

"I wish I had twenty thousand zeni," The girl said, squeezing her hands together.

Trunks locked his briefcase shut and slid it under his desk by his feet. He took in the girl's appearance. She wore light blue jeans with rips and holes and duct tape covering bigger rips at her knees and thighs. She had on fingerless grey knit gloves and a gray sweater that stunk like garbage. Her dark blond hair could almost pass as brown because it was so dirty, which she wore in pig tails like Marron. She wasn't a school girl, Trunks realised, this girl was a beggar. A homeless beggar.

"I don't give money to runaway bums." Trunks laughed at the girl's face, which turned from hopeful to sad.

"But. . .you have to!" The girl shouted, standing from her seat." The dragon told me you'd grant all of my wishes until I turned eighteen!"

Trunks subtly pressed the red button under his desk to call for security. This girl was crazy, and it was always amusing watching security drag a crazy girl from his office. It only reminded his other workers how popular and powerful he was.

"What dragon?" Trunks asked, expecting a funny answer like a dragon pinata that could talk or something.

"Shenron!" The girl bellowed.

Trunks' eyes widened for a second, then narrowed into a scowl." You were listening to my conversation at the door, weren't you?"The girl was about to deny it when two large men in security uniforms barged into the office and grabbed her by both arms. Trunks picked up his briefcase and muttered as he walked out the door," Get her out of my sight. I have a meeting to go to."

"If you don't grant my wish something bad is going to happen to you!" The girl screamed, but not threateningly." Please! Grant my wish now before it's too late!"

Trunks snatched a bottle of perfume from one of his worker's desk and sprayed it on himself to get the garbage scent off his suit. He spared one final glance at the screaming girl, and when their eyes met, gave an arrogant wink. He was untouchable, nobody could harm him, at least that's what he thought.

- Meeting Room -

Trunks started to greet Mr. Takeru and his VP, but stopped when he realised that the girl knew Shenron's name. _How could she know that if Goku, Goten, and I never spoke his name? She wasn't really telling the truth, was she?_

The VP of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs, entered the meeting room with a big smile on her face. She was fully confident that if anyone could seal a partnership deal with Urekat Corporation, it was her son. " Gentlemen, thank you for coming." She looked to Trunks." Let's get started."


	4. Hit Me Baby One More Time

- The Lookout-

Goku and Goten stared at Dende, neither could believe what he had just told them.

"That bastard!" Goten growled. His aura sparked with intense power." I'll rip his head off!"

"Easy." Goku firmly pressed down on Goten's shoulder to keep him from blasting away. Goku was angry to learn that Trunks was hurting his best friend's daughter, but knew that unnecessary violence wasn't going to change anything. Goten would have to keep his anger under control." Are sure sure about this Dende?"

Dende was weary of Goten's outburst, maybe telling them about Marron and Trunks' abusive relationship was a bad idea after all, but it was too late to take away his words now. Dende firmly grasped his wooden staff and nodded." I'm afraid so, but please tell no one about this. Especially Krillin."

"He has a right to know!" Goten shouted, jerking his shoulder away from Goku's touch.

Goku ignored his son and asked." Are you sure this girl is just a human?" It was his second time asking, and everyone could tell he hoped she wasn't a human. Not a weak human anyway.

"Dad, how can you worry about something like that when Marron needs us?" Goten blindly threw a punch at his father, but Goku easily dodged it.

Dende sighed. He couldn't tell Goku and Goten everything about his plan, since they might not agree with it. Yes, it was a mistake telling Goten anything and he would not make another one. How would the other Z fighters react if they found out The Guardian of Earth was interfering with other people's affairs? Especially if they found out it was Trunks' life he was interfering with? Dende cringed, he never once forgot about who Trunks' father was. If Vegeta found out, he would kill Dende!

"Sorry Goku, I know how much you were looking forward to having someone new to fight with, but the girl is just a human. She knows nothing about martial arts and isn't a threat to anyone on the planet in any way." Dende chuckled. _But that doesn't mean she isn't strong._

- Meeting Room -

Takeru calmly sat in his chair and stared at the whiteboard while his VP, Tofu, made the introductions. Trunks was unnerved to see Takeru acting so calm in his presence, most people stuttered like a skipping CD and sweated bullets. Takeru was as calm as a glass of water. He was either very confident in his abilities as a CEO and saw partnering with Trunks as a complete waste of time, or he had just smoked some very good weed.

"I've prepared a power point presentation and I'm confident you'll be ready to sign a partnership contract by the time I'm done. Every company in the world wants to be apart of the new developments of Capsule Corporation." Trunks stood in front of the whiteboard while Bulma set up the machine. She gave a thumbs up to let him know they were ready.

The first slide had a picture of Dr. Briefs and Trunks went on to explain the history and founder of Capsule Corp. The second slide showed how Capsule Corp influences the world, and the third slide was supposed to have shown how successful the business was, but somehow it was replaced with video footage of Trunks singing to "Hit me baby one more time," by Britney Spears.

Tofu started laughing and Takeru blinked.

"Mom!" Trunks hissed, his mind spinning with questions. He remembered singing that song while he was driving behind the wheel of his mother's car. His driver had to take the day off because he was sick and Trunks needed to get to a meeting at East City somehow. If only it hadn't been raining that day, then he could've flown." Turn off the machine now!"

Bulma was frantically pushing buttons, but the machine continued to play Trunks singing.

_" Show me how you want it to be _

_Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_And I_

_I must confess I still believe _

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind _

_Give me a sign _

_Hit me baby one more time . . ."_

Bulma finally unplugged the machine, but it didn't stop playing the embarrassing video! Trunks didn't care if Takeru and Tofu saw his powers, he'd had enough! He lifted his left arm and threw a powerful blast at the machine. Bulma shielded her face from the exploding parts and Tofu lunged at Takeru, shielding his CEO with his body.

Trunks stormed out of the meeting room and headed for his office, unaware of his spiking aura. He was ready to kill the person who sabotaged his meeting, and had a pretty good idea who the culprit was!

-The Lookout-

Dende's forehead antennas twitched. He could sense that Trunks was angry and could also sense that the girl was waiting for him in his office.

"Promise me you'll both keep this a secret." Dende said, more to Goten then to Goku. Although Goku wasn't good at keeping secrets either."If Vegeta or Bulma find out I'm interfering with Trunks' life, they'll make me stop. If that happens, Trunks will continue on this evil path he's on. If he doesn't change soon, he could become the greatest threat this planet has ever faced!"

"Gosh, he's that bad huh?" Goku crossed his arms and thought about it for a second, then grinned." If you think this will help Trunks, then I promise not to tell anybody."

Goku, Dende, and Mr. Popo looked at Goten.

"I promise not to tell," Goten said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you." Dende nodded, turning to look down at the clouds surrounding the lookout." Both of them have what the other needs. They can change each other for the better, I'm sure of it." Dende sighed, already feeling the tension between them." I just hope they don't kill each other first."

* * *

_I always think," Man, I hope there aren't any hidden cameras watching me right now. That would suck," when I sing in the car. :D_

_My OC will reveal her name in the next chapter. . ._


End file.
